phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Knot My Problem
Candace thinks her day will be easy when the boys actually ask her to get Mom if they get stuck in their gigantic reproduction of the Gordian Knot, but when Jeremy stops by and asks for her help to open his personal mini safe, she finds her day getting a little more complicated. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to eliminate every all-you-can-eat buffet in the Tri-State Area with his Eat-It-All-Inator. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are in the backyard and Phineas decides to recreate the Gordian Knot. Buford does not like the way that Phineas jumped to this decision, as there is no intro. Afterwards, the word "knot" comes up and Buford assumes it is the spelling without "k". Phineas reassures Buford that they meant "knot" spelled with a "k" but now, Buford assumes that "knot" still is not spelled with a "k". Phineas reassures him again, slowly, much to Buford's confusion. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song (Jazz waltz version)'' *''Un-Untieable Knot'' *''Let's Go Digital (instrumental, sped up)'' End Credits Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Sings in Un-Untieable Knot. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry stops and digs his way down. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Second time Balthazar Horowitz sees Perry as an agent. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *Fifth time Perry is trapped in something baby-related. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Baljeatles" "The Mom Attractor") *Second time that Candace gets zapped by an -inator that makes her crave food. ("What'd I Miss?") International Premieres *June 10, 2013 (Disney Channel Replay Spain; only available on-line) Errors *Buford, as Alexander the Great, is shown as right handed, but, in real life, Alexander the Great was left-handed. *Jeremy says that he met Candace is grade school, but Candace says she has known him since middle school. *As everyone except Candace is headed to have cake, the pencil that Candace has in her left hand disappears and is no longer in her hand. Continuity *This is the second time that it was implied that Buford was romantically interested in Candace. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Although, the first time it happened, it was Buford from the Second Dimension. Allusions *'Serutan' - Doofenshmirtz's motto for his diner is a parody of Serutan, whose motto was "Remember, Serutan spelled backwards is 'Natures'." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Carlos Alazraqui as Morg , Additional Voices * John Viener as Red , Additional Voices * Jaime Pressly as Rosie * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Candace Flynn